The Verdict
by New
Summary: My first Non-humor fic. Shinji Ikari is put on trial for murder, and his lawyer goes all out to keep Shinji out of prison. Rated PG13 for Graphic death discriptions, and most likely swearing in later chapters. Slight Xover into You're Under Arrest.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my shirt and pants, and I have to give those back to McDonalds if I lose my job.  
  
#$#$# $  
  
Shinji Ikari stared at the classroom. A streak of red blood surrounded his desk. On his desk, the body of a black haired girl lay over it. She wore the same uniform that all girls in the school wore. Her head and arms hung over the desk. A large bat, soaked with blood to the handle, lay four feet away from her. Shinji walked over to it, and shook the girl.  
  
Shinji had been walking back to the classroom; he had been looking for his book, which he had forgotten. It was a small book, simply a kanji practice book, something that he wanted to help Asuka with. He had heard a scream just outside of this classroom, which was next door to his, and he naturally dashed in to see what happened and if he could help. He came upon... this.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, shaking the girl's shoulder. "Are you OK? Should I call an ambul-"As Shinji tried to finish the word 'ambulance,' the girl fell off the desk, onto the side. A look of terror was streaked over her face, her mouth wide open and her eyes twisted. The body stank of blood and urine. Shinji bleakly moved to touch the girl's head, to try to see if he even had some life in her. He found only blood on his hands. He checked the girls pulse, realizing that that would be the more intelligent starting move. She was dead.  
  
"FREEZE!" A voice, female, shouted. Shinji turned. Two woman, a pony tailed policewoman, who had black hair, and Shinji recognized as the legendary Japanese policewoman, Kobayakawa Mayuki, and Tsujimoto Natsumi, whom had made more arrests the most policemen did in a lifetime.  
  
Shinji complied. Within minutes, the young pilot of Evangelion 01 was under arrest and in custody, awaiting court trial.  
  
That was his story, and he was sticking to it.  
  
$#$  
  
The Verdict, File 01.  
  
Request  
  
$##!  
  
My name is Kyoshi Cardenas. I am a Criminal Defense Lawyer, and I work for the common criminal. After the Second Impact, the world was set under UN laws worldwide. A lot of these laws set under American rules, especially the justice system. Which I worked for.  
  
The premise of this case actually started on one, incredibly hot day in Tokyo-3, in the year 2015. The Ninth angel had just recently attacked, and the three pilots of the Evangelions had become heroes. I, myself, believed that they were the full force of humanity, as well as our last hope against these gigantic monsters.  
  
In any case, that day was Sunday. I normally didn't work on Sunday; I started the day the way I did every day. I went to Church (Catholic, I didn't believe that those psychotic monsters of doom smashing everything were REALLY angels.), and went to confession. Most people believe it a load of crock, but in this time of turmoil, I believe that we could all use a little omnipresent companionship.  
  
After that, I went home, and took a nap, from 11:00 AM to 4:00 PM, my little siesta on Sundays. However, it didn't quite work that way that day.  
  
Ringring I heard, and looked up to the phone. Yes, it was ringing. Damnit. I walked to it, and picked up the phone. "Mushi Mushi." I said, picking it up. My assistant was on the other side of the line.  
  
"It's me, Maeda-San." My assistant, Ema Maeda, was an 18 year old, fresh out of high school. She was an intern, although, truth be known, she's more of an apprentice to me, then anything else. Maybe a bit of a daughter to me, too. But, usually she knew better then to call me on my Zen day, Sunday.  
  
"Ohiyo, Maeda-San." I said, rubbing the crust from my eye. "What is it you need?"  
  
"I'm sorry for calling you on Sunday, Ca-" The woman stumbled at the Spanish name. She couldn't pronounce it, the word having several sounds not in the Japanese language.  
  
"Just call me Kiyoshi, Maeda-San." I said, smiling a little. "It's not a work day, and I'd rather you'd call me Kiyoshi-San then Cardenas-San. At least you can pronounce Kiyoshi." My priorities were a little different than a Japanese man's priorities, at least when it came to manners.  
  
"S-sorry, C- err, Kiyoshi-San." She said, stumbling a little. "Ahh, I have a case which you may be interested in."  
  
I sighed. "How important can it be? You know what, just bring it over. If you're calling me on Sunday, then it must be important. Be over by 2:00, we can go to lunch or something." I wasn't really interested in Maeda in a romantic way, but I was hungry.  
  
"Y-yes, sir." Maeda said, and hung up. I hung up, and began to get dressed. Being in my underwear would NOT have been appropriate to greet my assistant. Maybe in America it would be, but SURE as hell not here.   
  
%#$#!  
  
"Shinji Ikari was arrested for the murder of a girl, the girl named Sasaki Komioni." Maeda said, placing the file in front of me. I opened it and looked at it. "Supposedly, they had a thing going on, and they had met that afternoon, so she could break up with him." She sighed. "One thing lead to another, and bam, the girl's dead, bludgeoned to death by a blood soaked baseball bat."  
  
I read the file in front of me. It had a basic summary of the court case, the dates, the defendant and the prosecution. Surprisingly, the case was titled "NERV VS. Ikari."  
  
"Maeda-San?" I asked, putting the file down. "Why is the file called "NERV VS. Ikari?"" I asked, looking into her eyes. "I mean, doesn't Ikari work for NERV?" I asked. Maeda thought about it for a second.  
  
"Well, I think that NERV owns the government now." Maeda said. "There's almost no real power whatsoever. The Emperor was simply a figurehead to the Prime Minister, now the Emperor has no power at all, the Prime Minister is a figurehead, and now NERV runs the show." Maeda took a sip of water.  
  
I thought about this. I highly doubt that the Ikari kid would have the guts, or the reason to do such a thing, especially in the way it was done. There was definitely a struggle. A very violent struggle ensued, in which the loser had received more than one hit from the bat. I sipped my wine. Going against NERV was a very difficult thing to do. I wasn't sure what to do. The kid may have been guilty. I'd have to talk to him.  
  
"I'll talk to him." I said, closing the file. "Now," I said, looking to Maeda. "Lunch is on me, My Lady." I said in a calm voice. "What would you like?" I asked, with a smile. And I swear, I have never seen a young, freckled girl blush so hard.  
  
#$#!##$  
  
I walked into the prison. And before you ask, my date (I might as well refer it to that, with you people around.) with Maeda went quite well. And no, I did NOT get lucky. I know that at least ONE perverted person is going to read this...  
  
In any case, I went to the prison, and walked in. A pair of Japanese policewomen were chatting it up. Ahh, Miyuki. I recognized her partner Tsujimoto Natsumi, but not so as much as Miyuki. She and I had dated for a while a few years back. That didn't work out, but we kept contact.  
  
"Hello, Miyuki-San." I said, bowing respectively after walking to them. "And Greetings to you, Tsujimoto-San." I said, bowing to her, as well. The bowed back and did greetings in reply, as per usual. I then asked where I could find Ikari.  
  
"Ikari-San? The one we arrested three days ago?" Miyuki asked, looking at me. She thought for a second. "I can take you to visit him. Why?" She asked, while walking a bit to the side to get a clipboard, which visitors signed, so visitors could be kept track of.  
  
"Simple, Miyuki." Tsujimoto-San said, leaning back. "He is the boy's lawyer. Isn't that obvious?" She asked, looking at her friend.  
  
I nodded. "That is correct, Miyuki-San, to a point. I am considering it, and I think that I should take the case, but I hate being kept in the dark, so I'm talking to him." I said, frankly. This seemed to be a decent response and reason to them, and Miyuki gave me the clipboard. I signed it, and gave it back to her. She looked it over, and walked towards the prison area of the station. "Follow me." She said, and I did so.  
  
As soon as we were out of earshot, she calmly turned around, stopping. "So, how are you these days?" She asks, turning to me. "It's been such a while since we've talked. You don't even use AIM anymore." She looked at me, expecting an answer.  
  
"I've been busy." I said, it being the truth.  
  
"Doing what?" She asked, looking at me. "Work? Church? Did you finally become a priest?" She asked, and punched my arm lightly.  
  
"Ahh, work. Lots of work." I said. "Too many hard cases of impossibility." She looked at me.  
  
"Well, I hope you win this one." She said, as she turned so we could walk to the cell. "I really don't think he did it. He isn't ranting, he isn't fighting, he isn't even speaking. His only phone call was to his commander, to tell him that he couldn't go to work." She giggled as we made it to the cell, and started to open the cell door with a key. "Good luck." She said, and walked to the side.  
  
"You have five minutes." Miyuki said, her voice now flat. I turned to Ikari. Then, I began to talk to him.  
  
"Hello, Shinji Ikari. I am Kiyoshi Cardenas. I'll be your lawyer today." I began, and waited for his reply.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
#$!#$$  
  
Ahh, R&R would be nice, and flames, if you can word them properly, and if they're constructive insults. Thanks! Next chapter should be out by the end of the week. 


End file.
